The Kings in the North
by E.B.R.forever
Summary: I'm hugely obsessed with Game of Thrones as well as Spartacus right now, and just Greece Mythology as well as the Ancient Middle Ages in general. So of course I had to write a medieval times story using Edward/Jacob. Please give it a try...or at least tell me what you don't like about it.
1. The Lion

**Okay so this is my second Twilight story, and it's a medieval one. I'm hugely obsessed with Game of Thrones as well as Spartacus right now, and just Greece Mythology as well as the Ancient Middle Ages. So of course I had to write a medieval times story using them. I must be honest, this first chapter is actually used in an original piece I'm working on with my own characters, but I felt it fit Jacob/Edward so well that I decided to use it for them.**

* * *

The sound of a hundred hooves touched the soil, upturning the earth, as they rode through the still forest. He could feel it bubbling up inside of him. The anger he felt at being scared that he would never lay eyes on them again. He would never hear the bell like laughter that rang out across the castle grounds whenever his sister was pleased or feel the smooth touches of his mother's hands upon his face just because.

And for that he felt ashamed, for he could not there to protect them, his own blood. And if he couldn't protect them of all people, how were his people supposed to believe that he could protect them, and their families.

He couldn't run a kingdom if the common wealth lost their loyalty to him and his family. And he refused to rule his future kingdom with tyranny, dishonor and false hope.

Breathing in the cool nights air Prince Edward held it within his breast, until it burned its way down into the pit of his belly. His blood roared in his ears as his heart race, thumping loudly against his rib cage begging him to breathe.

Expelling a proof of white mist from his nostrils, Prince Edward let loose a low growl that rambled through-out his chest. The beast between his thighs rose up on its hind legs, tossing its raven wool head back and forth screaming into the night.

The horse-Twilight, paced behind the invisible line that separated the two kingdoms of the north—Wolf's Terrain and Lion's Den. Like an eel in water Twilight crossed the line into Wolf Terrain. And with each step, Prince Edward sealed his name as Lion's Den best warrior. He was the slayer of men and beast. The son of the Gods old and new, he was the lion…and he was born to kill.

Prince Edward led the attack, as he rode through the towns with hundreds of his best men behind him. They killed any and all that stood in his way. Prince Edward had one destination in mind…Reservation Castle.

He rode through the rain filled days, and snowy nights, until he reached the walls that guarded the castle. Stalking the wall for two days from the edge of the forest, Edward and his knights watched and planned for an eve attack.

The plan was simple Edward would go in first. He would race across the grounds and only when he reached the wall, was another soldier to emerge from the forest. The soldiers were ordered to give each other a ten paces start. This allowed them to avoid being hit by archers if the gap between them was too far to hit. Plus, Wolf's Terrain lacked skilled archers, but made up for it with well-seasoned sword fighters.

Aware of this Prince Edward still forged ahead, for no one was as skilled as he on and off the battlefield. He loved how cocksure the guards at the gates were in their ability, for they left the gates wide open for him to enter.

With his armor in place and mud to cover his family chest, Edward took out one-eighth of the entrance guards before his best friend Sir Seth rode up beside him and took out the guards running down the wall stairs. With very little archers left on the wall his man rode through unharmed and joined the fight inside the courtyard.

Edward made sure he was well within the walls of the castle as he and Seth took out knight after knight until they reached the main hall that lead to the throne room.

Spying the guards running for safety Edward picked-up speed running full tilt until he was at the back of some faceless guard, without thought his sword arm wrapped around the Knights neck and jerked back slicing through tissue, muscle and skin.

Lifting his foot Edward kicked the man into the closing doors allowing his body to fall onto the thrones floor seeping blood. Stepping over the dead guard Edward entered the room.

**Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue or no.**


	2. Green eye abyss

**Disclaimer****- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own the plot of this story.**

**Please excuse any and all grammatical/punctuation errors because they will occur**

* * *

**This is Jake's POV of Edward**

Prince Jacob stood before his father as his guard; his armor was in place and sword ready. He was Wolf's Terrain best fighter, but even he wasn't stupid enough to think he would survive against _'The Lion'_.

Blinking, Prince Jacob thought back on the day's events and wondered how he came to be inside the throne room, ready to defend his life and countrymen.

They were eating when a servant girl ran into the dining hall covered in blood.

"Th-the Lion is here," the servant girl cried.

"Edward?" Princess Alice and Queen Esme whispered, speaking for the first time since their captured a full moon ago. Everyone at the table looked to them silently. But within a flash the girl was up and on her feet running towards the door. When Ser James swept in from behind, and gripped her about the waist. He had hosted her up as the little lioness clawed, thrashed and screamed to get free.

"You're hurting her" Lady Esme shouted running towards James.

"We need to run now!" Ser James screamed as everyone at the table jumped to their feet, but they were stopped by another guard whom entered the room.

"It's too late he has the castle surround, and there is word that his brothers await in the woods. We won't make it, even if we take the hidden passageways." Jared spoke quickly as he looked over his shoulder.

"Then we surrender the girl and Queen." Prince Jacob screamed, as he looked at his father who looked to Ser James for an answer. Jacob growled in disgusted. He never trusted James, and on many occasion wondered why his father choose to put stock into someone who was a traitor.

"Are you mad? They are our life line to getting what we want from the Cullen's. As long as we have them he-they won't hurt us." Ser James shouted at Jacob.

"Life line, they are a death sentence. And anyone who says not is a fool. Thirty years of peace between our kingdom and theirs, and this is the outcome. Death to us all, for power we don't need. And you forget your place Ser James." Jacob seethed.

"Your father -the King disagrees," James echoed

"My father is a mad man." Jacob spoke as he looked to his father.

"I told you when you first presented them to us at court, that they would be the end of this kingdom. Only a fool would go up against the Cullen's army, against their sons and think they can be matched…"-

"Son…"

"No father, I stood by without word for this long because I honestly believed that you would come to your sense..."-

"But he knows the Cullen's, fought beside them…"

"That's just it father. He fought beside them, but he's no more a part of their battle strategies and war plans than you or I. He's not even the right or left hand man to the King or Queen, or any of their daughters and sons." Jacob screamed.

"Prince Jacob if I'm not the Queen or Princess left or right hand man, than how did I get them?" James asked.

"Stolen, now get your soiled hands off my daughter." Queen Emse screamed as she pulled Lady Alice from his grasp.

Curling his nose up, Jacob looked at James as if he was horse shit on the bottom of his shoes. He could almost see the smug smirk on James face, and took great pleasure and wiping it off.

"I don't know Ser James. How many of your sworn, more honorable brothers did you kill in your quest to kidnap the little Princess and Queen? I, just like every child in the nine kingdoms have heard many tales about the Cullen's and their army-their victories, and the gods that ride alongside their sons in battle. Every soldier, knight, guard, or wishful little boy and girl that dreams of being a protector of whatever realm they live in, knows the names of their royalty, the left, the right and the first three protector of the realm it serves, because they're the best fighters. You are not amongst them, because you're a snake, a lair, and a traitor to your own King and Queen. Your loyalty means nothing to me as future King or Prince of Wolf's Terrain, because it is worth nothing by your own actions."

Taking a deep breath Jacob looked to his father, and sister.

"Get to the Throne room, and seal yourselves inside. I'm going to go protect what's left of my kingdom and people. Let's pray that the hungry Lion has mercy." And with that Jacob stormed out the dining hall, but was stopped by his right hand guard Embry and left hand guard Quil.

"Your highness we need to get you somewhere safe," Embry spoke in a calm voice.

"The Lion is in the castle." Quil explained.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my kingdom, my people. I stand and fight." Jacob growled as both guards bowed in submission.

"I'll go get your armor," Quil stated running toward the west wing of the castle.

By the time Quil disappeared from view everyone in the dining area was out in the hall. Once they made their way towards the throne room on the south side of the castle Quil entered with Jacob's armor. Both Embry and Quil helped the Prince into his amour before the Lion reached their doors. Once robed Jacob stood guard in front of his father, but knew there was a strong chance that he would leave his side in the moments to come as the voices outside the door grew louder.

But inside the still throne room the breath of Alice started to grow short as she tried to breathe, until finale she stopped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Seconds later her eyes popped open and she gasped for air.

"What did you see?" Lady Esme whispered as Alice childish voice carried echoing off the golden chandelier and into the ears of every man, woman and child within the room.

"Edward, he's going to killed them all."

Prince Jacob looked to Lady Alice frighten by her gift of sight. He had hoped her gift as well as her brothers was all but a rumor since she had not had a vision since being captured. He should have known better, but nonetheless he had hoped.

Taking a deep breath Jacob tried to still himself as the doors to the throne room rattled and Sam voice flitter through. With a nod from Jacob Embry opened the door, and in rushed Sam, Leah the only female knight in Wolf's Terrain, Paul and a few more men. But before they could seal the doors shut, they were kicked in. And in fell one of Jacob's most skilled fighters whose neck had been sliced open and was squirting blood over the floor.

So here Jacob stood with a clear view of the entrance, and in entered the Lion. And in Jacobs mind he was more than the stories whispered from kingdom to kingdom. Covered in dirt, blood, and sweat, with no helmet Jacob watched as Prince Edward's eyes swept around the room in one take, before locking eyes with the Princess and the Queen who was now struggling in James arms.

Rooted to the floor holding his breath, Jacob watched as Edwards grass colored eyed darken. And in what felt like a lifetime only took mere seconds as Edward pounced about the room taking out one guard after another. It was one of the most terrifying, yet magnificent thing Jacob ever witness from another person in all his sixteen years.

Dazed Jacob only had eyes for Edward as he watched the man kill, mangle or wound his countryman. Jacob's heart ache at bodies the Lion left still or whimpering in agony upon the floor. Yet he couldn't move to protect them, to fight for them because everything within his being was screaming at him to protect the Lion, aid him in battle and hurt all that hurt him.

The need to protect and be near Edward was so strong that Jacob had to bite down upon his bottom lip drawing blood to keep from calling out to him. His cheek sting and Jacob couldn't understand why. He recalled something flying past his face seconds ago but it moved too quickly.

In the end it was the blood curling screams of his sister that woke him from his stupor.

* * *

**Bits of the same scene but from Edward POV**

Edward didn't wait for Jacob to charge him, he didn't need to. Instead Edward took his sword and through it across the room. The sword spiraled just inched from Prince Jacob face, leaving behind a cut so thin it could have been done by parchment.

Turning in a full circle Edward sent a small dragger in Ser James direction, while dropping to the floor and kicking-out his leg. He sent Leah spiraling down on her back. With an elbow knock to the head she was out.

Quickly gathering her sword Edward rose to his feet. He stabbed Sam in the belly, while slicing Paul in his shoulder before bringing his arm over Paul's head and dropping it down on his skull sending him crashing to the floor. In less than two minutes Edward took out a fourth of Jacob's men and now stood before Jacob's sister Rebecca with a sword at her throat.

"Father!" Rebecca cried as she watched her father struggling to breathe.

King Black sat upon his iron throne now a-washed in his own blood, with Prince Edward's sword protruding from his chest. Turning to look at his father for the first time Jacob gasped.

"Fa-father," Prince Jacob cried, dropping his sword as he ran to his father side.

"Ssss-son y-you were rig-right." The King stuttered coughing up blood before finale dying.

"Father, father!" Prince Jacob screamed shaking his father before turning to look Prince Edward in the eyes.

"You did this," Jacob seethed as he pulled Edward's sword from his father chest and wield it at Edward. Bile slowly rose within his throat making him sick. This was not the way he should be act towards his beloved.

But before Jacob could move Edward pressed the blade of Leah's sword down into Rebecca's neck causing a pearl of blood to drip down her collarbone.

"Edward have mercy."

"Mother..."

"Have mercy son, please."

"Fine." Edward growled pushing Rebecca into Jacob.

"Seth, take my mother and sister home."

"And what of you my Lord?"

"I want my sword, even if I have to take it by force." Edward proclaimed as he stared Jacob in the eyes.

Shivering not from fright, but from the sound of the velvet voice, and deep green eyes Jacob looked round the room and saw Ser James on the floor with a dagger sticking out of his skull, as well as many of his sworn guards dead or wounded on the floor. He was alone, but he would face the lion even if it was breaking his heart in half to do so.

But he had to avenge his father and men didn't he? Wasn't that what all good man did? It didn't matter that he imprinted on his sworn enemy out of all the people in the nine realms. It didn't matter that he could never truly have him the way he wanted. Because Jacob knew that Edward would never truly be his, even if his father hadn't done what he done by taking his family. Jacob knew that Prince Edward would never love him.

Closing his eyes on the pain of admitting such a thing to himself, Jacob opened his half-lid-eyes to take in the sight of Edward walking towards his sword and pick it up. The lion would meet the wolf in battle tonight. But not even death could take away the pain Jacob was feeling at having to fight his one true love.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know you guys thoughts on this story. And please let me know if the POV switches are difficult to follow or the story in general. Thanks**


	3. The Reaper's Arrow

**This chapter is by all means boring to me, but it needed to be done so that Edward as well as Jacob personality comes out more in the next chapter. So, I'm warning you all that it will be a while before anything happens between the two. Edward will not be kind to Jacob because by all means most men in this time period aren't, but he will always be truthful to him. And as time goes on he will become a bit protective of him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Myers and Summit. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Reapers Arrow**

"Edward?"

"Go with mother Alice. I'll be fine." Looking at her brother Alice nodded her head as Seth pulled her and her mother along.

Once they were gone Edward walked towards Jacob abandon sword and picked it up. He gave the sword a look of distaste, as he turned to Jacob.

"You called this a sword fit for a Prince, not even my servants own such shit," Edward seethed eyeing Jacob.

Swallowing Jacob looked to Edward's sword in his hand. Upon exam he had to admit it was finer than any sword in Wolf's Terrain. The steel stained with blood gleamed in the candlelight. The handle was made of gold with a lion's head at the hilt. The blade was sharp and curved in an arch. It was the cleanness part of the sword as the blood of its victims seemed to run off the edges, never sticking to its end.

Breathing deeply Jacob summoned his strength.

"It does the job just fine."

"That's good to know, considering I promised my mother mercy." And with that Edward sprinted across the room towards Jacob at a speed that alarmed yet excited the wolf within him.

Unable to think clearly, Jacob held Edward's sword up and met it with his own sword in a clash of metal.

A growl rumbled from the back of Edward's throat as he and Jacob locked eyes. Without though a purr was emitted from the tip of Jacob's tongue as Edwards growl washed over him. Spinning around Jacob's back Edward elbowed him in the side sending the Prince stumbling forward. Catching himself Jacob twisted his belly to his left, and swung the sword missing Edward completely. Laughing Prince Edward stalked the Wolf Prince and a move that took Jacob by surprise since he hadn't seen the Lion move towards his front. The dull edge of Jacob's sword barely penetrated his armor as Edward took another swing this time at his head.

Ducking Jacob kicked out his leg hoping to knock the Prince down without using the sword. He really didn't want to hurt the man. But Edward leaped over Jacob in rolled onto his feet only to spin on his heels and rush Jacob. He hacked away at the Prince overtaking him easily since he was more skilled and physical taller and better built.

Shivering from head to toe as he looked upon Edward's powerful stature, Jacob's wolf purred in delight that Edward was his. Whimpering in agony at his wolf thoughts Jacob coward beneath Edward's wielded of his sword. Edward would never be his, but oh how he hoped that one day the Prince would see him as his.

He couldn't help the way his wolf responded to Prince Edward's growls and show of dominance. It was within his nature to submit to the alpha, and Edward was it, he was Jacob's alpha. It made Jacob want to bury himself within Edward's arms because he knew there was no place safer. It made him wish for Edward to bury himself inside of him making them whole. He wanted to be consumed by Edward in every way possible and live forever within his heart.

And as Jacob looked upon his heart willing himself not to cry at having the last thing he sees be his soul-mate killing him, Jacob closed his eyes. Yet the blow from his sword in Edward's hands never came. Instead the heavy thump of a body falling did.

And for one painful second Jacob's heart stopped, as ice cold fear froze his bones and cooled his blood. Snapping his eyes open Jacob eyes immediately fell upon Edward's glazed eyes. He wasn't dead but he was dying and he could tell from his heavy breathing.

Taking a deep breath Jacob crawled upon his knees searching Edward's body for signs of what could be causing his beloved death, and he found it.

Twelve inches long, bloody red, with black tips on its edges. It stuck out the side of his left ankle like a grim in the light. Scurrying across the floor until he reached Edward's feet Jacob leaned down and steady one hand upon his leg and another around the arrow.

"What are you doing?" Lady Rebecca hissed

"Saving him," Jacob screamed as he looked to his sister for the first time and found a bow in her hands.

"Why?" Jacob cried.

"Why? He was going to kill you." Lady Rebecca said confused by her brother's behavior.

"I would have accepted death by his hands a thousand times over. He is mine Becca. My one true love." Jacob whispered as he pulled the Reaper arrow from his ankle.

"Oh, Gods in heaven…I'm so sorry."

With feathery touches Jacob touched the edges where the arrow entered Edward's ankle. Leaning over the puncture wound he covered it with his mouth and sucked as much of the poison blood out. Spiting the blood out onto the stone floor Jacob leaned over three more times until he felt he gotten most of it out.

When the rest of Prince Jacob's unharmed guards rushed into the room he ordered two of them to carry Edward to the royal prison chamber in the west wing, and the rest to bury the death and seek out a group of wise women to handle the injured, but send wise woman Emily to him.

Departing the Throne room with Edward Jacob and his man reached the royal chamber where they laid Edward down on the feather bed.

From the arch in the doorway Jacob looked to an unconscious Edward, before ordering his man.

"Sir Kamen, bring me chains. I wish to tie our prisoner up."

* * *

**I hope you guys like my tribute to Achilles (the arrow in the ankle)**

**And I want to thank all of you for reviewing as well as following this story. **

**And as always please review and be on the looks out for my Harry Potter story (between Ron/Draco) by the end of the week. **


	4. Maybe There's a Chance

**Disclaimer – Besides the plot, it all belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

**About Seth being with the Cullen's I loved how close he gotten to Edward in Eclipse as well as Breaking Dawn. He was the only one to speak-up about not killing the Cullen's against the pack and Jacob as well. From the beginning Seth was a fan of Edwards. **

* * *

Jacob stood in the doorway of the royal chamber. Watching Edward thrash violently against the chains he ordered his guards to bind him with.

Jacob was alone, and while he knew Edward couldn't hurt him in his current state; he knew it was better if he stayed his distance. The need to touch Edward and give him comfort was to strong. He judge that his present, even if it was done from the archway of the room was enough, and gave some small comfort to the man his heart dub his beloved.

Sighing at how tragic and girly he sound, Jacob tried to give himself a boost of power. But just as he was about to step inside the bedchamber the sound of running alerted him that someone was coming. Standing tall, Jacob hand immediately went to the sword at his side, as he took in wise lady Emily and a servant boy running towards him.

Moving his hand from his sword when they finally reached him, Jacob nodded his head as both Lady Emily and her servant boy curtsy before him. Ushering them inside the royal prison chamber Jacob lingered in the archway.

"Strip him." Emily commands her servant boy as she sat her bag of magic and herbs next to the bed on the floor.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jacob's eyes immediately went to the servant boy whose steady hands rose to touch Edward's body, his Edward.

Growling Jacob's hand went to his sword un-aware that he was gaining the attention of both wise woman Emily and her servant boy.

Locking eyes with the boy, Jacob stepped forward and smirked when he saw the boy quiver in fear. Looking at Jacob for the first time Emily saw it in his eyes, and the way he kept Edward within view even though he was focused on her servant.

"He is yours?"

"He is not?"

"But you imprinted, that makes him yours?"

"I know what it makes him, but he would never take me."

"What makes you sure child?"

"He hates me!" Jacob screamed.

And for the first time since the boy started for Edward's armor Jacob focused his glaze onto Lady Emily. Taking a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, Jacob tried to make sense of his own thoughts.

"He hates me. Therefore he will reject me. If he never knows, than maybe I can draw-up another peace treaty. Become his ally at war…friend just because. And I will always have him, even if it's not the way I want him." Jacob continued as tears fell from his eyes.

"This thing - between him and I, I only discover mere hours ago, and already it threatens to consume me. I cannot be from him. I cannot allow him to hate me or throw me away because of my father and James. Emotionally I'm a trader to my own. I want vengeance for my father and kingdom, but I want him more. And I would do all that's within my power to have him." Jacob voice broke as he looked to Edward.

"If what you say is true, about staying within his presents. Then that alone will promise his love for you. A betroth from the gods could not resist his heart for long. He will come to love you, fight for you and protect you, even if he hates you. It is the will of the gods. But your heart will die if you do not allow me to at least try and save him. My servant boy cannot touch what has already been marked. It is the nature of wolves."

Looking Lady Emily in the eyes, Jacob knew he could trust that her words were true. Her servant would not touch his Edward wrongly. And if he played his plan right, he might still have a chance. Feeling lite of heart, breathing came easy for the first time since he imprinted.

Nodding his head he allowed Lady Emily servant to strip Edward. But as the boy got closer to revealing Edward creamy skin, Jacob could feel his gut tighten in excitement as his cock began to strain against the laces of his opening. His favorite fall tunic felt more like a winter's fur than the thin piece of cotton it was fashion from.

When the boy began to reveal the lower planes of Edward's belly, Jacob sucked in a deep breath as the boy continued to strip Edward bare as the day he was born. Although he feared he would fade away on the spot, Jacob could not look away. Yet he could not breathe either. He watched as the boy's fingers fumble with the laces of Edward breeches.

Just before he hooked his fingers on the inside of Edward's waist band and slowly started to pull them down. At the first glimpse of the patch of reddish black curls the Prince knew nested Edward's cock, he found himself spinning on his heels and running for the door.

Outside the door Jacob walked out of view of the archway and paced the corridor. His tunic felt sticky, and his heart was pounding so hard and fast that he was sure he would beat itself right out of his chest. Running his hands through his hair Jacob closed his eyes and stopped pacing. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself.

But it was of no use, his need to relief the ach that had settled itself between his thighs made every step uncomfortable, and every minute unbearable. He knew the moment he opened his eyes that he was going to relief himself. Yet the thought of doing it alone without Edward made the wolf in him dissatisfied and slowly his need to pleasure himself die along with the swell of his cock.

Sighing, Jacob thanked the gods before sliding down the wall opposite his bedchamber and a few feet from Edward's room. He would wait for word on Edward out in the corridor. He would not chance another attack of the flesh.

And with that thought in mind, Jacob lifted his left leg up where he rested his elbow on top of his knee. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the cool surface of the stone wall.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you who have subscribe to story alert or following this story as well as those of you that leave reviews. They really do help me.**

**So of course, as always please leave a review, and check out my Harry Potter Fiction it's up, and it's called the Wizard King.**

**Up next Edward's point of view of his illness, as well as a fluffy moment for Jacob, and an awkward one for Edward; and maybe a lengthy conversation between the two. **


	5. The Treaty interlude

**Disclaimer – Besides the plot, it all belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

**Sorry for the wait and I know I said in the previous chapter that this chapter was going to contain ****Edward's point of view of his illness, as well as a fluffy moment for Jacob, and an awkward one for Edward; and maybe a lengthy conversation between the two. And it is, but that'll be in part 2 of this chapter. I really waited to give you guys something so here it is even though it's not worth much. lol**

******But I want to thank everyone for hanging in here with me, and no I will not finish this story by the end of the year, but I will finish it. **

* * *

"Rarggg!"

Snapping his eyes opening Jacob leaped to his feet and drew his sword.

"_We should have known better than to have trust a witch."_ His mind screamed at him as he ran the few feet towards Edward's chamber. Once inside he ceased wise woman Emily by the throat just as she was removing her bloody dragger from the bed. Raising his sword hand to her heart he commanded answers.

"What have you done?"

"He needs to lose a pint of his blood where the poison as entered his body. He is with fever and his body grows warmer by the second. It would be a wish only from the gods if he survives another hour."

Looking the woman in the eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. But Jacob held her closer instead of letting her go.

"_How could we have been so foolish to have thought that we had gotten the majority of the Reapers arrow poison from his body?"_

"I should have known." Jacob whispered to himself.

"You will save him. At any cost, that is an order," he continued.

"Are you aware of what you're asking me? It isn't good magic I'll be using if it all goes bad. He could come out different. Not your Edward."

"I have no choice, besides I never knew my Edward."

Staring each other down Jacob finally let the woman go.

"Fix him." And with that commend Lady Emily went about her work. But instead of leaving the chamber as before, Jacob sat in the corner of the room near the door and watched.

Once the blood was drained from Edward's ankle, he watched as the servant boy went inside Lady Emily's bag for a needle and thread. Watching the boy attaching the thread to the needle, Jacob could see wise woman Emily now applying some substance. Sniffing the air, Jacob smelled the aloe vera mixture with mint oil wise woman Emily was applying around the edge of the reapers arrow wound.

Handing Emily the needle and thread, Jacob saw when she gave her servant the root from a tree. Placing the root inside Edward's mouth, the servant boy than held his leg as Lady Emily stuck the needle through his wounded skin.

"Mmmmmrgggg!"

Flinching at the sound of Edwards scream, Jacob buried his head between his knees and gripped his hair, trying desperately to block out the sound of Edward's pain.

* * *

**Coming up next**

Gone were his gassy green eyes in their place was liquid gold with flicks of what use to be emerald eyes. The edge of his iris bleed reddish black as his throat burned. Growling against his chains, Edward bit down upon his bottom lip drawing a pearl of blood as the shape edges of his canine teeth sunk into his plump lip.

"I will kill you for this." Edward seethe as he locked eyes with Jacob.

* * *

**Please leave a review and hang in there with me. Thanks and if you haven't read it already please check-out my other slash story my first twilight story_ Always Leaving_**

**s/7167030/1/Always-Leaving, and if you're a fan of Harry Potter check out _Wizard Kin_g s/8352607/1/Wizard-King and please leave reviews for all thanks and Happy Holiday to you all.**


End file.
